This
by jessicadayx
Summary: Nick and Jess fanfic. My first fanfic so sorry its not that good! After 2x25 episode! After Nick and Jess have a heated argument, the morning after reveals more than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**_This_**

Chapter one

It was a quiet morning. The sun began to creep in through the window and glistened the inside of the loft... oh and Nick Miller on the sofa. Mr Miller was sprawled on the sofa, unaware of the pounding headache he was about to battle with for the rest of the day. The bright sun immediately awoke Nick, and the kick of the headache went off in his head like a gun at the beginning of a race... loud and quite annoying. 'Ow!' Nick called as he woke. All of a sudden, thoughts rushed through his mind of the night before. He and Jess had an in depth conversation about where they were 'going' but it unfortunately ended in a heated argument. Nick flinched of the flashback of him storming out on Jess, saying he'd had enough. Not that that was enough, he went and drank out ALL night, hence the dreadful headache. But, out of the awful headache and the flashbacks, the one thing Nick dreaded most was what he had potentially done to whatever the heck it is he and Jess have together. Could this be it?

x

Several minutes past before Nick decided to get up. He was about to go to his room when Jess appeared out of nowhere. Their eyes instantly fixed on eachother. Nicks tongue was stuck. He had so many words he wanted to say to Jess, but couldn't. It was as if his tongue was tied. Jess was the same. She wanted to say so much, how she was sorry for arguing with Jess and upsetting him, but at the same time wanted to ask how could he just walk out and just leave. But yet, neither said a word. With all these thoughts rushing, all Nick could say was 'Hi.' Jess didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to kiss him but, he wasn't off the hook yet, he _was_ technically in the wrong. 'Is all that alcohol paying off?' Wow. Jess, feisty. Nick was stunned. He wanted to laugh but that would just make Jess angry. 'Oh yes, smooth Miss Day. Make him suffer.' Jess thought to herself. 'Damn, you're seriously ticked off. Shall I add some to the 'douchebag jar'?' Nick pulled a little smile but it wasn't returned. Jess still looked blank. She casually strolled past Nick and headed for the kitchen, Nick followed. Nick couldn't stand Jess being mad at him, and he knew it was his fault. 'Look Jess I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I got so annoyed. I just don't want-' Nick couldn't finish, Jess began to unveil her mind. 'Do you remember the night of Ceces wedding? Do you remember what I said? I didn't want to give up on this. On **_this_**. And by **_this _**I meant us. **Us**. You and me. I care about you so damn much Nick, and I just want you to believe in us as much as I do. But, I don't think you do. We've known eachother for so long now and I really want this to work. But in order for this to work I need to know if you feel the same, or there really isn't a point anymore is there?' There fell a silence. Nicks heart was racing, his mind twirling. He felt the same, of course he did. He loves her. He wished he could tell her but; he didn't want to scare her. 'I...I.' His words were muddled. Jess shook her head, she thought that was it. The end. Her answer. She began to head for her bedroom but Nick pulled her close. 'Stop. Dont walk away. We need to sort this. I need you to know that you're the most important thing to me. You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night. Of course I remember the night of Ceces wedding. I still can't stop thinking about it. I thank God for letting such a beautiful woman walk into my life. Jessica Day, you're the light that shines whenever it gets dark, and the girl that has a spare set of goofy teeth whenever in need at a wedding,' Jess began to giggle. 'And, I want you to know that... I don't care what happens as long as I have you Jess. Jess, I-' He was about to finish his sentence with the words 'love' and 'you' when they were interrupted by Schmidt. 'What do we have here then?' Nick flinched. 'God Schmidt,' Nick thought. 'Right place at the right time huh?' Jess pulled away from Nick. 'We'll talk about this later.' She whispered before walking back into her room. Jess shut her door and slowly sprawled out onto her bed. Her mind was swirling, man that conversation was too deep for 9am in the morning. She stared into space and then remembered. As she looked at her bedside table, she gasped. It was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'What was all that about then?' Schmidt asked eagerly. Nick sighed. He really didn't want to explain it all, and he felt a big lump in his throat which made it difficult for him to talk anyway. Nick gulped and tried to talk the best he could. 'Oh, you know. _Girl _troubles.' Schmidt raised his eyebrow. 'C'mon man. You know theres more to it.' Nick felt the lump in his throat growing. At any moment he was going to cry, and he seriously didn't want to cry infront of Schmidt. He didn't even know why he felt like crying. Jess seemed okay now, everything was cool hopefully. He just couldn't think about how close he was to losing her, and just even the thought of him not having her about tore his heart. And then it hit him. He knew for sure now... that this was what he wanted. 'Nothing Schmidt, I finally know.' Nick instantly smiled. He knew. This was exactly what he wanted. He pushed the self doubt aside, and went straight to Jess' room, without any hesitation.

x

The door swung open and their stood Nick in Jess' doorway... but wait? There sat Jess, sat in absolute shock... staring down at a pregnancy test. Jess slowly looked up to find Nick standing in her doorway with a confused face. 'Nick...' Jess was immediately interrupted. 'Jess? What the? Is that? Is... that what I _think _it is? Does it _say_ what I think it says?!' Jess nodded. It was positive. Nick took a deep breath and shut Jess' door. He sat beside her and stared at the test. 'But how? We used protection? I don't even... what?!' Jess couldn't speak, she was absolutely stunned. They both sat staring at the pregnancy test. Jess... pregnant with _Nick's _baby. 'I... I don't know what to say Nick. I'm absolutely speechless.' She slowly turned to look at Nick. She looked into his eyes to see what appeared to be disbelief. Yes, it was quite soon. But, in a way she wanted Nick to be happy for some reason, even if she was scared. It broke her heart to see Nick this way about _their _baby. 'Nick... I know this isn't what you want. I'm seriously so, so sorry.' Tears started to trickle down Jess' cheeks. Nick instantly looked up at Jess with a heartbroken face. He wiped the tears from her face and caressed her cheek in his hands. 'Don't cry Jess, this isn't your fault. I know this is sudden but... maybe it's a sign?' Jess' eyes widened, gleamed in fact. She looked into Nicks eyes and he looked into hers. 'Wait, are you saying you _want _this baby?' Jess couldn't believe it. Nick started to smile. 'I was just on my way to tell you that I'm sure now. This is for sure what I want. Me and you, together. I mean, I've wanted this but I've just been so worried about me being a mess, and it's true... I am a mess. But, I want to be your mess... if you'll have me?' Nick looked to the floor, and then looked back into her eyes. Jess' faced gleamed. She squeezed his hand. 'Are you sure Nick? We don't have to do this if you don't want to? I don't want you to feel trapped or anything?' Nick laughed. 'Trapped? Jess are you crazy? You're what I want,' Nick placed a hand on her stomach. 'You're _both _what I want.' Jess immediately hugged him, the loveliest hug they'd ever had with anybody indeed. 'I love you Miller.' Jess whispered into Nicks ear. Nick smiled and hugged Jess tighter. 'I love you too, Day.' Nick whispered back. Tears started to stream down Jess' cheeks, but this time... they were happy tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They both sat and stared at the view, both hands entwined. Their smiles as bright as the sun that shined bright in the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight; the slight sound of a bird chirping was the only thing that made the day different from a canvas painting. It was perfect, like a canvas.

'Today is lovely, Nick. Thanks for bringing me here.' Jess couldn't stop smiling. She could easily sit and stay there forever, as long as she had Nick by her side.

'I know right. It couldn't be more perfect. Plus, I brought fooooood.' And with that Nick whipped out a picnic basket from beside him. Jess giggled. Wow, Nick really knew how to please a girl. 'I was thinking we could sit on the grass and eat sandwiches and stuff. Y'know... cute couple sort of things?' Nick laughed; he had never been this cheesy before.

'Aw Miller, you shouldn't have.' and put one hand on Nicks shoulder. 'Besides, how am I meant to sit on the grass in _my _condition?' Nick laughed and stood up. He took Jess' hand and guided her to the grass area of the park.

'You'll be fine Jessica, trust me... I'm from Chicago!' Jess instantly burst out into fits of laughter. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

'God Miller, don't make me laugh so much or else I won't be able to sleep. Plus our little mite needs to sleep.' Jess rested her hand over her stomach and rested back onto the grass. She gazed at the clear sky. How beautiful it was, she thought. How clear and magical. Nick rested on the grass besides her. He put his arm round her and held her close. Jess held her hand in his.

'Wow, today really has been sweet,' Nick said. 'It really has been the best, Jess.' And with that kissed the top of Jess' head. Jess smiled and looked up at Nick.

'Yeah, I could really get use to this.'

x

It was five am, when Jess awoke from a horrific nightmare. Wow, it was scary. Jess sighed. Damn, stomach ache was the worst. But thankfully she was back with Nick... wait? What? Jess turned to see Nick wasn't there? Where the heck would he be at this time in the morning Jess thought? Jess immediately started to panic. Jess put on her pijammas and headed out of her bedroom. She looked in Nicks old bedroom, not there. She looked in the livingroom, not there? The kitchen, nope. Schmidts room, nope. Winstons room, nope. The bathroom, nope. What? Jess didnt have the faintest idea where he could be. She went back into Schmidts room.

'Schmidt. Schmidt.' Jess whispered. Schmidt wasnt waking up. 'SCHMIDT.' Yep, he woke up that time. 'What is it Jess? Some of us have to have our beauty sleep you know.' Jess rolled her eyes.

'Nick isnt anywhere and I don't know where he could be. Do you have any idea?' Schmidt looked confused. That was a no then. 'Oh, just forget it Schmidt.' Jess sighed and walked out of his room. Man, this was hopeless. The only thing Jess could do was go back to sleep and see what happened in the morning.

Jess could hardly get to sleep. There was no sign of him back yet. Where could he be?

x

The alarm rang. Beep, beep, beep. Jess awoke. 8am. It took Jess about five minutes to properly wake up. Then she remembered. Nick. Where had he been? Was he back? She rolled over to see if he was laying next to her, but he wasnt there.

'Oh man, he best be here or so help me.' Jess slowly rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Jess walked into the livingroom to find Nick sprawled out all over the sofa. Jess began to fill with rage. She walked straight over to him and nudged him in the arm. No response. 'NICK MILLER.' Jess shouted at the top of her lungs. Nick awoke, startled to find Jess hovering above him.

'Do you have ANY idea how worried I've been. So yeah, I woke up from a nightmare last night, 5 am in the morning. I casually look over to find you're not there. So what do I do? I look round the ENTIRE loft to find you nowhere, at five in the damn morning. No note? No message? Just left? Really Nick, really?' Nick didn't know what to say, he _had _only just woken up. 'I um... I... had to go _out?' _Jess scowled at Nick.

'Out. _Out. _At _five _in the morning? Just _casually _had to go out, huh? What would you have done if you woke to find that I had _gone out _at five in the morning, huh? Oh, yeah. You'd think I'd just gone out, right? You know, maybe I'll go out tonight, or should I say 'morning' seen as it's so damn normal.' And with that Jess stormed off and headed for the kitchen. Nick rolled his eyes. Argh, he didnt see the big deal. Yeah, he went out. Wasnt he aloud out? Nick lifted himself up and headed for the fridge. He was weirdly craving some good old cherry pie. As Nick casually went to the fridge, oblivious of Jess' scowls, Jess' rage lifted by a trillion percent.

'Food. After everything I just said, all you can think about is _food?!_' Nick didn't look too fazed.

'Yup.' Nick replied.

Jess couldn't believe it. 'Oh, really?'

Nick rolled his eyes and closed the fridge door. 'Look Jess, I don't see what the big deal is. Yeah, I went out, aren't I aloud out now without your permission?!'

'You are acting like a child, Nick!' Jess responded. Nick laughed with shock.

'Oh, really? _Me_ being the child huh? You're the one complaining about me leaving when I felt like leaving, like I need your permisson. Well guess what Jess, I'm going to go out when I want, go where I want, and I'm not going to ask for _your _permission... okay?' Jess seriously couldnt believe it.

'Oh yeah... then where did you go?' Jess asked, her eyes filled with tears of rage. It was like he didn't care at all.

'It doesn't matter. Don't worry, I'm not going to go again. Seen as I'm _trapped_ in a cage now. Thanks Jess, thanks a lot.' With that, a tear rolled down Jess' cheek.

'Trapped? Trapped? I knew it.' Nick looked confused.

'Knew what?'

'That you felt trapped. I knew it. You don't want this baby. I just knew it. I knew this wasn't what you really wanted. After everything. After everything I was willing to give up for you, for us. For our potential family. I actually believed you wanted this as much as I did,' Nick looked speechless. Her words punching him right in the chest. 'but I was wrong, clearly. Well don't worry Nick. You can do what you want, go where you want, do whatever the heck it is you want to do. You won't be trapped for much longer.' More and more tears streamed down Jess' faced as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for her bedroom. Nick didn't know what to say. What just happened? Was that it? Over?

Nick and Jess didn't speak at for the rest of the day. Jess' last sentence wouldn't stop echoing round Nicks head all day. Wait? 'Won't be trapped for much longer.' She couldn't mean what he thinks she meant... could she?


End file.
